Three birds
by fateschosen
Summary: All she know is that she loves him, old friend comes with bad news... what happens now? Robin or her friend?


Raven sat on her bed quietly, she had been trying to meditate for hours, but just as she was about to, _he_ wormed his way into her thoughts still. Frustration started to seep through and she quickly shut off all emotion. It shouldn't matter. He had already chosen Starfire. Why should she care?

_Because you love him._ A small voice answered her own question.

She sighed audibly; she hated it when one of her emotions talked to her, especially Love, and Happiness. She knew she felt something for the boy wonder, but love? Yet if it was, he had chosen, even though he had found her when Trigon had come, caught her when Slade had let her fall off the building, shared countless sunrises together. _It didn't matter. _She told herself. Love didn't like that. She didn't care.

A sharp knock on her door brought her back to reality. She almost didn't answer it considering Beastboy had been bugging her all morning about Stank ball, but she got up, her blue cloak settled around her, and walked over to the door. It slid open to reveal Robin. His masked eyes hid most of the clues to him, she often found herself wondering what secrets lay behind the mask._ Stop it._ She mentally shook herself. "What is it, trouble?" she asked indifferently.

"Yes and no," he held up his hands to forestall her sarcastic remark. "I need advice… on Star." He finished quietly embarrassment tinted his cheeks pink. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking an antisocialist about girl trouble? Way to go Robin." She said sarcastically. Robin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand at her remark.

"Look I know you're not into some of the same things, but-" he began but cut off by Beastboy.

"Dude, who are you?" his voice coming from the living room. Raven looked at Robin and they both made their way to the lobby.

In the lobby, Cyborg was lounging on the couch a game controller in his hands, like always he and Beastboy had been playing video games as Starfire watched. Beastboy was standing in front of the door blocking someone's way. Surprise hit her as she caught sight of the familiar black cloak. The man was standing casually in front of Beastboy; his midnight black hair was cut short with a few strands falling lightly onto his forehead. He looked over Beastboy and his blue-steel eyes met hers. A smirk spread across his face. "You've grown," he said quietly. Beastboy whirled around looking from the dude to her then back again. Raven could feel the curious stares of the others as she looked at him.

"You guys know each other?" Beastboy asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"You look well Falcon," she said acknowledging the man in the black cloak, flatly despite the raging questions in her head. His smirk faded quickly.

"I didn't come here for pleasure, Raven," his voice was soft, hearing that tone her heart quickened. "I need to talk to you alone."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Robin asked an edge to his voice, he was hesitant to leave Raven with this stranger. Even though things had been distant between him and Raven since he started dating Starfire. He still felt close to her.

"I don't care if you guys trust me. I only came to speak with Raven." Falcon replied coolly glancing over at Robin

"Follow me. We can talk safely in my room," she interjected before Robin could reply; turning around she shot a meaningful glance at Cyborg. He nodded to show that he understood he wouldn't pry. She walked off only the sounds of Falcon's soft footfalls told her that he was following.

He said nothing as they walked to her room not that didn't surprised her, he was probably calculating exits if need be. She didn't complain, it gave her a chance to look him over since she hadn't seen him since she was banished from Azarath. He hadn't changed much except grow taller, she felt a bit smug when she noticed he was only a couple of inches taller than her; she had finally caught up. His eyes still took in every little detail as if committing everything to memory; then again that was what he did. She noticed he was drawn into himself a bit more. He had always been conservative, which is why they had gotten along when they were kids, but he had a sarcastic remark ready for anything. Now it seemed like he didn't have much to say, he was… calmer, somber.

When they got to her door she quietly opened it and led him in. his eyes darted around never lingering in any one place for more than a few seconds. "Your decorum hasn't changed," he commented. She noted the edge to his voice.

"Cut the small talk Falcon, what is it?" Raven asked quietly keeping a tight reign on her emotions as they tried to show. He looked out the window avoiding her gaze. "Falcon." She said trying again, her voice soft but firm. She wanted to know what was wrong. Falcon was never one for hesitation, caution? Yes. Hesitant? No. still not answering he walked silently to her window, and ran his hand down its cool surface watching dusk approach. Whatever news he had to share he obviously didn't know how to put it. "Tell me." Anger tinted her voice, she was panicking.

"Alaric is dead." He said with calm finality not looking back at her. Raven's lurched as disbelief washed over her.

"H-how?" she finally choked out trying to control her raging emotions. He didn't bother to answer right away. Instead he reached up to his neck and unfastened a chain. He turned around and walked over to her and held the necklace out to her. It was a silver chain with a raven made out of onyx with an eye made out of Zircon.

"His last gift. Along with his plea for forgiveness." Falcon whispered handing it to her. She took the necklace with numb fingers at his words realization hit. Alaric, her safe guard, her tower, her brother had taken his own life.


End file.
